


Arrival

by DarknessLost



Category: Broadchurch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessLost/pseuds/DarknessLost
Summary: - Spoilers for S3E8 -





	1. Chapter 1

Miller was sitting outside on the steps. Probably getting some air and hiding her emotions (He was a copper, of course he had noticed how difficult she had found the confession of Leo and what he had forced Michael to do.) from the rest of the station.  
He had meant what he said earlier - it didn't help when he was nice to people. Still he couldn't help himself he went outside. Maybe it would not be a complete disaster to show some support. She had done the same enough times for him. And possibly they were becoming sort of friends - bonding over work and single parenting. Definitely not what he had in mind when coming back to this town, but that just was what happened when his bummy heart got to rule his head.  
For now he would stick to this place. It had done him some good. He went down the steps and sat down next to Miller.


	2. Chapter 2

So there they were again. On the bloody bench. Hardy thought. Miller was asking him about the pub and his thoughts were going round in circles. It had been a long time since anybody wanted to be in his company just for the sake of it. He never was widely liked. Sure there were some friends... Also there was the problem with his heart condition. He did have it under control now, but still needed to be careful. Going out with a social butterfly certainly didn't count in that favour. Daisy was home and he had promised to make more time for her - maybe he could ask Miller for an idea about a nice evening home for teenage girls? No, probably not. Couldn't take her advice twice a day.  
All that ran through his head, but of course the only thing he said was "No."  
No further explanation, just social awkwardness. As usual. Yes he did come to like the town and even the sea a bit, he found a place and people to care about, but how could he acknowledge that? Say it out loud? Make it a reality? Never. Still he could give Miller a hint. So when she asked about them staying he told her to expect him at work again and that was all the answer she needed. She was a bloody good copper - that much was shown once again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever writing I published (not counting school assignments). It came to my mind after the episode ended. Had the feeling it was left unfinished.


End file.
